


dream with me, dear

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan overthinking things like usual, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo squares:utopiaandpicnic.Phil can visit Dan’s dreams, and Dan has a lot of feelings about it.





	dream with me, dear

Dan wishes Phil would warn him before he visits Dan’s dreams.

It’s unnerving to suddenly go from boring, foggy sleep, a dream he can’t quite remember, to vividly awake, except not, Phil right there in front of him, looking a little embarassed.

“What - “ Dan starts. 

The world shifts, turning and shuffling. Dan blinks, and they’re sitting on a blanket next to a lake, mountains rising in the distance. 

“Phil!” Dan pushes him. “Warn me!” He rubs his eyes, still feeling like he’s been pulled inside out. 

“Oops?” 

Like always, Phil fits in here perfectly, the world seeming to match him. The sky is the color of his eyes, the grass the color of his shirt, just a few shades too dark for real life, and the mountains in the distance the color gray - blue of his joggers.

Dan shakes his head. “Did you even do it on purpose?” 

Sometimes he’ll pull Dan in with him, without even meaning to. It’s easiest when they’re sleeping next to each, as if Phil’s subconscious grabs Dan for him. 

It used to embarrass Phil, having it shown so clearly how much he wants Dan, always. Now he’s mostly shameless about it.

It’s more a nuisance than anything else, Dan thinks. 

He doesn’t like thinking about why he makes himself think that, though. It’s too real, somehow. Which makes no sense, since this is the least real thing Phil could ever do to show how much he cares. 

“I was just having a normal dream,” Phil gestures around. Dan wouldn’t consider this normal. It’s too vivid, too high definition, like the saturation has been turned up to eleven, but it is Phil’s normal. “And then you just crossed my mind,” Phil continues, looking sheepish. “Sorry?”

Dan shrugs. He’ll still rest, he’ll still wake up the same as from a normal dream, but it’s just kind of boring, honestly. 

“Can we eat?” He suggests. 

Phil laughs. The world turns over, but this time Dan is ready for it. He squeezes his eyes shut until Phil sets a hand on his thigh, telling him it’s safe. 

There’s a picnic basket in front of them, and Dan is naked. 

“Um,” Dan says.

Phil turns red. It’s always satisfying to be able to make him blush after all this time. “Shit!” 

Dan laughs.

The world moves for the third time, and Dan is in the pajamas he’d been wearing before bed. 

“What was that about, then?” 

Phil opens the basket. “Nothing at all.”

Dan lets it go, seeing Phil has given him ten different kinds of dips. They eat in silence for a bit.

These dreams, as commonplace as they have become, still feel like something special. Like the normal rules don’t apply here, and he isn’t quite sure what to talk about.

“Eating in dreams is so weird,” Phil comments. 

Dan wipes his greasy fingers on a napkin. He doesn’t think so, really. Waking up hungry when you feel you’ve just eaten a meal is a little weird, but he doesn’t mind getting to eat twice. 

Dan collects his empty dip containers and puts them into the empty basket, moving it out of the way. He lays onto his back, bunching up part of the blanket for a pillow. 

The view is breathtaking. “Why did you come up with this?” It looks vaguely familiar, something in the silhouette of the mountains reminding him of the Rockies.

Phil shrugs, wiping his mouth and laying down next to Dan, lacing their fingers together with a sort of look about him. 

Dan shakes his head. “You’re horrible.”

“What?” Phil pouts, resting his chin on Dan’s chest.

“No dream sex,” Dan says firmly. “This isn’t 2009.” He shudders. If Phil thinks eating is weird, he doesn’t know how Phil can stand waking up from dream sex. _That_ is weird. 

“I wasn’t thinking that!” 

“I was naked like, ten minutes ago, you twat.” 

Phil sighs. “Fine.” He stays on Dan’s chest, shifting onto his side. 

Dan breathes in deeply, pulls Phil closer. Despite his stubborn refusal to let this be anything special, he can’t help feeling his chest warm up. 

Something cold brushes his feet. He frowns, looking down, but there’s nothing. Oh. “I’m starting to wake up,” he says. Then, “Shit, your are cold.”

Phil vanishes. 

Dan pushes down the immediate, irrational panic and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Phil’s icicle toes are getting colder, and the dream wind ruffling his hair is fading. A warm, plush mouth gentle presses against his own. 

Dan kisses back before he opens his eyes, barely a brush, before he has to push Phil away to yawn widely. 

“Mmm.” He stretches his arms over his head. 

Phil grins. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Dan rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Ugh, that’s always really strange.”

He feels - raw, and very seen, and like he’s seen a lot of Phil, too. It must show, because Phil’s shoulders hunch down and he winces. 

“Sorry, again. I know you don’t like it without me telling you.”

Dan shakes his head, pulling Phil back against his mouth. “It’s okay,” he says, exhaling shakily onto Phil’s face. “I don’t...I don’t know how to handle you wanting me all the time. Even when you’re asleep.” 

Phil cradles his jaw. Dan doesn’t think he’s ever said it so explicitly before.

“And I wish there was a way to show you how much I want you, too. But I don’t have something like your dreams.” He wants to say _just me_ but he knows Phil would hate that. 

“Dan,” Phil murmurs, full of tenderness. “I know you love me.” 

“I know that you know, but do you _know_?”

Phil snorts.

“Ew.”

“I know that you know that I know that you know that I know. Okay?”

Dan sighs. “Yeah, okay.” He falls forward, needing a cuddle in the real world more than just about anything, even the food his confused brain is yelling at him for.

“We never really talk about the dreams,” Phil says

Dan nods into Phil’s neck. “I know. It’s...it’s a lot, Phil.”

“We should, though.”

“Okay. But right now I just want you to hold me while I try to be okay being vulnerable with you, and with myself.” 

Phil laughs softly. “Sure, Dan.”

He holds Dan for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> The utopia part didn’t come out very well, but. Hope you like this :)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/188413999055/dream-with-me-dear-ao3-link-here-word)


End file.
